duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Timeline/God Apex Saga
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during God Apex Saga. It acts as a start of the lower half section of the Background Story. The following events take place in DM-24 to DM-27. Violence Heaven *With the battle against the Phoenixes behind them, the five civilizations, with the addition of the ancient resurrected races, begin to assist one another to help survive the war-torn world they were left with. *Among this survival, Gods arose with in it, seeking to reshape the world and bring about it new life and peace. Despite the different beliefs between the Civilizations, the former liveliness and culture was restored and the Civilizations regained that once lost peace once again. *Hidden in this restored peace however, was desire. Despite the new Gods ruling the Creature World with peace and prosperity, the Darkness Civilization was secretly enhancing their military power, while at the same time, attempting to bring back their former leader, Ballom, Master of Death *Elsewhere in the Fire Civilization's Bolshack Valley, a new dragon was born. Bolmeteus Musha Dragon, was entrusted with the courage to protect the weak, and was also blessed with a gentle heart, and an intelligent mindset. At the same time, in the Light Civilization a new symbol for them was born as well: Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit. Violence Creator *To ensure that they had sufficient military power, one of the Darkness Generals; Olzekia, General of Decapitation staged a coup d'état against the Gods. To their pleasure, the unsuspecting Gods succumbed to them and fell into chaos. *The Nature Civilization was the first to respond to the movement by the Darkness Civilization and using the power of each civilization with the power of the planet itself, they successfully create Violence Thunder, Extreme Dragon Wizard. The price of such a feat was the rapid devastation of the Nature Civilization. Despite their current victory, there was no time for celebrations... Dragonic Wars *In spite of wanting to obtain peace, the Gods were wounded in Darkness' violent movement. As the civilization strongly pressed forward, their main goal was finally achieved: The Resurrection of Ballom. Through time and space, Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons was born. *With the arrival of Ballom, the God of Ultimate Transcendence, Akuzen broke the barrier between "good" and "evil":and created a being to counter Ballom: King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia. Leading an army of Lost Crusaders, the servants of the Gods went on the offensive to push back the Darkness army. *Fearing yet another era of war, Bolmeteus rushed to the Light Civilization to discuss the matter with Ulpheus. Perfect Heaven *And so, the Lost Crusaders, and the Darkness army clashed, Ballom Emperor leading his Army. The Weapon known as "Violence Heaven" was created by the Gods to end the fighting once and for all granted the factions didn't destroy one another first. Before the weapon was unleashed however, yet another, unexpected being arose from his long slumber: The former Avatar of Doom... *Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness appeared and joined in the battle, but with the power of the Five Civilizations, an ancient duo arrived as well: Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon, and Miracle Rumba. However the power of these beings were too immense to be suppressed and as such the control of them were lost. *After a long debate, Bolmeteus and Ulpheus came to a consensus, that they will form a truce with one another and Vortex Evolve with each other form a being powerful enough to end the fighting. The end result would be Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon. *Bolpheus and Zero clashed one final time with Bolpheus finally putting an end to the war with Zero Phoenix's destruction. At the end of it all, a wave of realization washed over the survivors. The war may be over, but everything that they worked for was gone once again. All that was left was a desolate wasteland they were forced to call home. Among the destruction, a Quintet known as the Five Element Gods arose, linked, and used whatever power was left, linked to one another to restore the world to its once former self. The World was released from its "Endless Suffering" and true peace was once again restored... for now... Category:Timeline